Victorious Smut
by ReadingFTW
Summary: This is a short story made up of a series of one-shots connected by a faint plot. If you do enjoy it, please leave a review telling me which characters you would like to see in possible future chapters. Warning- I will be writing smut involving all sexualities, so depending on your orientation some chapters might not be for you.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodnight everyone," said Tori as she turned off the light. Snuggling into her duvets she glanced at her two friends sleeping on her bedroom floor. Cat was already nearly asleep, curled up in a ball, while Jade was trying to look as uncomfortable as possible, making it very clear she did not want to be there. Jade had been very reluctant to even consider taking part in the sleepover, and had only agreed after Tori said she'd allow the boys, and most importantly Beck, to sleep on the floor in her parent's room. This was only possible because both her parents were out for a trip to Los Angeles for something or other.

They'd had a fun evening of playing cards and eating sushi balls, and now Tori was thoroughly exhausted and happy to quickly fall asleep.

A little while later, she wasn't sure how long, Tori was woken up by the sound of her bedroom door closing. Looking down at the floor, she realised Jade's sleeping bag was empty. She was about to assume that she was just going to the toilet and go back to sleep when she heard voices in the hall outside. Slowly slipping out of her covers, dressed in just her pyjamas, Tori crept across the room and opened the door as quietly as she could.

Looking round, she caught a glimpse of Jade and Beck quietly rushing down the stairs into the front room. Frowning to herself, she followed them stealthily, until she reached the stairs. Peeking round the corner, she saw that both Beck and Jade had gone over to the sofas, and were whispering to each other almost silently. They both had stupid grins on their faces, and Tori only realised what was going on as Beck began slipping Hade's pyjama bottoms off her legs. To Tori's shock and horror, she saw that Jade wasn't wearing any underwear, and as she pulled her shirt over her head, she revealed she was braless as well. Beck proceeded to slip out of his own clothing, until they were both very naked, and laying down on the sofa.

Tori knew she should go and tell them to stop, that this was wrong, but she couldn't help but find herself more than a little bit excited. As the couple began kissing passionately, Beck moved his hand down to Jade's inner thighs, caressing her lower lips gently for a few seconds before slipping a finger in abruptly, eliciting a gasp from his lover. Tori now found her own hand creeping down her body, and she couldn't tear her eyes from Beck's eight-inch shaft. Before she could stop herself, she had begun to rub her pussy vigorously, waiting for what would surely happen next.

Sure enough, as Jade began moaning louder and louder, she grabbed hold of Beck's cock and rubbed it gently a few times, before guiding him between her legs. She was now lying on her back with Beck on top of her, and as he slipped his head inside slowly their chests came together, her firm breasts rubbing against his muscles.

They locked mouths again, and Beck managed to gradually slide his whole length in, before moving in and out of her, slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace, until they were both thrusting against each other with a passion. Jade moaned with every thrust, and Beck was panting equally loudly.

By this point Tori was shoving two fingers into her pussy so hard and fast that she was struggling to contain herself. She was surprised she hadn't already alerted the others to her intrusion. They were of course far too focused on each other to notice her, and had now decided to change things up a bit.

They switched positions, with Beck face up on the sofa, and Jade lowering herself onto his shaft from above him. She started riding him like a pony, the sound of their skin slapping only intensifying Tori's arousal. She grabbed her own breast and fondled it while her other hand was pounding her hole, two fingers going in and out while she used her thumb to rub her sensitive clit.

It was when Beck moved his hand to Jade's butt and squeezed lightly before inserting a finger into her tight back hole, that Tori finally drove herself over the edge. Her screams of ecstasy were drowned out by Beck and Jade's even louder yells as they came together, Beck moving his dick and finger in and out of both her holes all the time. When they all finally relaxed, sighing in satisfaction, and the couple began picking themselves up off the sofa, Tori realised the danger she was in and hurried back to her bedroom.

Once there, she settled into her sheets and went to sleep, ready to enjoy some very pleasant dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tori waved off her friends as they left her house one by one. Jade had been the first to try to leave, but Tori pulled her back.

Once the others had all gone Tori turned to her sort-of-friend.

"What is this about Vega?" Jade asked as viciously as possible.

"Well, I was just wondering if you're vicious and dominant reputtion would be able to handle a certain video I recorded last night," Tori said sneakily, putting emphasis on the words 'last night'. It was a clever lie; although she had no actual video of what happened, there was no way Jade would know that. "Would you enjoy the whole world seeing you have dirty sex with your naked boyfriend? Cause I wouldn't."

"But how-"

"Maybe you should be a little more subtle next time," Tori grinned smugly.

"Fine Vega, you win. What do you want in exchange for you deleting that video?" Jade said resignedly, still managing to maintain her sneer.

"Here's the thing, I'm not going to delete it. I rather enjoy watching it actually."

Jade looked at her quizzically. Tori just smiled knowingly in response. She was making a very dangerous move revealing her intentions, but she was much more confident now that Jade thought she had the upper hand.

"What you two did last night made me very interested in what Beck has to offer in bed. I don't want to steal your boyfriend, but I do want to try that shaft out for myself." She said the last part a little more cautiously, trying not to get cocky.

Jade stared at her, lost for words for a few moments. "Why would I let you sleep with Beck?" she asked angrily.

"Because if you don't, you'll become the school's new pornstar. Can you really live with the embarrassment? And besides, I have other ways of persuading you," Tori said quietly, with a naughty glint in her eye.

She gently placed her hand on Jade's waist, before dipping her fingers into the waistline of her knickers. Jade tried to pull away but she used her other hand to grab her bum and hold her in place. She pushed her forehead against Jade's, moving her against the wall.

Deciding to take the plunge and hope for the best, Tori moved the rest of her hand inside her friend's underwear, pressing her fingers lightly against her bare skin. This time Jade just looked into her eyes, with a mixture of apprehension, resignation and barely contained desire on her face.

Staring right back at her, Tori moved her face just a little bit closer and pressed their lips together. She used her own mouth to open up Jade's, and quickly slipped her tongue inside. Obviously either deciding it was pointless to struggle or just unable to resist her lust, Jade began kissing her back passionately. Their tongues fought for control of each other's mouths, and Tori started groping her friend's butt before turning her attention to the more sensitive area of her body. She increased the pressure on her friend's sweet spot, rubbing three fingers up and down her clit slowly and rhythmically.

Wanting to escalate things further, she suddenly slipped her middle finger into Jade's tight hole, using her thumb to keep rubbing against the sensitive hub of her clit. She pulled her finger almost all the way out before slamming it back in. She then started rapidly pounding her finger in and out of her friend's pussy, before adding another digit.

They kept their mouths locked together as Jade raised her own hands to Tori's chest. She moaned through the kiss, barely containing her glee as her pussy was stimulated to perfection. She groped at Tori's breasts, bucking her hips and arching her back as Tori increased the speed of her penetration.

Jade pulled away from the kiss as she screamed in ecstasy, coating Tori's fingers in her juices and gripping onto her boobs for dear life. She kept panting for a full minute before relaxing into Tori's embrace.

Unfortunately through all Jade's fun Tori hadn't gotten nearly enough stimulation, and she was still thoroughly excited. Maintaining her confident attitude, she pulled Jade towards the sofa. Lying down in the very same spot Jade had fucked Beck last night, she started shoving off her trousers. Jade beat her to it, grabbing them by the hem and pulling them down her long legs, panties and all. She spent a few seconds admiring the beauty before her before pushing Tori's legs apart, knowing what she wanted. She placed her hands on either side of her sweet spot, moving her face within centimetres of her prize. She nudged her nose lightly at the clit, before slipping her tongue inside the hole. Simultaneously she started rubbing her hands over the hub of her pussy, eliciting a loud moan of joy from Tori. She slipped her tongue back and forth inside her hole for five whole minutes before moving her left hand lower down Tori's body, continuing to use the right to stimulate her clit. Tori closed her eyes and oesnt back her head as she allowed her friend to treat her to immense pleasure.

Jade placed her hand at the beginning of the crevice of her friend's buttcheeks, before slipping her middle finger inbetween them. She slid it over the tight hole, knowing how good it must feel. She slowly pressed the tip of her finger at the entrance, before pushing it in. She was still assaulting Tori's other tight wet hole, and knew she was close to her own happy ending. Wanting to make it a decent finish, she slipped her finger all the way in, loving the feel of Tori's walls clamping down on it. She moved it back and forth once before feeling her friend's juices flow over her tongue and hearing Tori moan in ecstasy as she arched her back. Jade lapped up every last drop, swallowing it all with a naughty smile on her face.

Still having her clothing on, Jade leapt up, grabbed her bag, and winked at Tori dirtily.

"Alright sexy, you've won. You're free to shag Beck once with my blessings, but working out how to convince him is your problem."

"Don't worry, I have my ways. But, if I don't manage to bag him, I assume you'd be willing to repeat the fun we just had?" Tori responded happily, still basking in the glory of her orgasm.

Jade simply smiled before walking out the door, swaying her hips back and forth as cheekily as she could, knowing that Tori was watching her every step of the way.


End file.
